Sisters of the Agiel
by fembuck
Summary: AU, kind of. Richard doesn’t immediately send Cara away during 2x07 “Resurrection”, which gives Cara and Denna the opportunity to get know each other better. Cara/Denna, femslash


**Title:** Sisters of the Agiel

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker

**Pairing:** Cara/Denna

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Cara or Denna. I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary:** AU, kind of. Richard doesn't immediately send Cara away during 2x06 "Resurrection", which gives Cara and Denna the opportunity to get know each other better.

**Words:** 2,655

**Prompt:** Legend of the Seeker, Cara/Denna, sister

---

Cara was unsurprised when the door to her room opened and Denna's figure appeared in the doorway, the torches from the hallway momentarily making the pale blonde seem to blaze before Denna slipped into the room and closed the door.

The music from downstairs had died down sometime before and the raucous laughter of Denna's patrons and her whores had disappeared with it. Those that were left in the establishment had retreated to private rooms to enjoy the 'hospitality' of Denna's employees.

"Sister," Denna breathed out in that soft, dry rasp that Cara had to admit _was_ as incredibly appealing as Denna intended it to be.

Cara arched a cornflower eyebrow in response and placed her hand on her hip before she cocked it belligerently to the side.

"You're no sister of mine," Cara drawled, allowing her eyes to roam in a blasé fashion over Denna's scantily clad body before returning her unimpressed gaze to Denna's face.

Denna smiled, immune to Cara's haughtiness.

"That's right," the pale blonde drawled smoothly. "I've still got all of my hair," she continued in a smugly amused voice as she lifted her hand to lazily play with the luxurious platinum hair draped fetchingly over her shoulder.

Cara's lips twitched up, acknowledging the dig. It was true that Denna had managed to escape without having her braid cut, a dishonour that unfortunately Cara had not been able to avoid.

"And such pretty hair it is," Cara responded cloyingly. "I'm sure the farmers and blacksmiths love it. You must command a _very_ high price," she continued, allowing a sickeningly sweet smile to touch her lips. "I can see why you're Queen of the Whores."

"Funny," Denna rasped sounding distinctly unamused, her blue eyes flashing intensely as she met Cara's paler gaze. "I can't imagine why you're sisters tired of you. There's nothing so charming as a dull wit that's heavily applied."

Cara's smile widened and she bit down on her bottom lip, worrying it for a few seconds before letting it pop suggestively out of her mouth so that she could respond.

"And yet here you are, in my room, all perfumed and just ... pretty as a picture." Cara drew her eyes up Denna's body again, slowly and appreciatively this time. "I didn't realize you were so strapped for cash," she continued smiling haughtily. "But don't worry _sister_, I'm sure I can take care of you," Cara continued, the last of her words coming out a purr as she drew her fingers up the length of her agiel.

Denna's chest expanded as she breathed in deeply and Cara saw her eyes darken as they focused on her hand, watching it traverse the length of the agiel with a longing that made Cara throb beneath her leathers.

"If my services were for sale you wouldn't be able to afford them," Denna breathed out a few moments later, slowly dragging her eyes back up to Cara's face.

"That depends entirely on the method of payment," Cara replied, not missing the slightly tremor in Denna's voice, nor the way she had began to shift her thighs.

"And what, exactly, did you have in mind?" Denna a touch breathlessly as her eyes dropped down to Cara's hand again, watching raptly as Cara's fingers began to stroke the dark shaft of her agiel once more.

"I thought to pay you in pleasure," Cara drawled, slowly and deliberately drawing her agiel out of her belt. "And course, it's inverse, pain," she went on, holding the agiel up, staring at it contemplatively before returning her eyes to Denna's. "Mostly in pain I think," she added pressing the tip of the agiel to her chin, a hiss escaping from her throat as the magic tore through her and the pain and pleasure of it made her shake.

Denna's lips parted, and as Cara drew the agiel down her throat and between her breasts Denna's hand twitched at her side longingly.

Cara drew the agiel away from her skin and Denna released a shuddering sigh before licking her lips.

"That is ... acceptable," the expensively dressed blonde exhaled.

Then she lifted her hands to her shoulders and fanned them to the sides. She brushed the straps off her dress off of her shoulders and the posh garment fell to the floor and pooled at her feet, exposing her deliciously nude form to Cara's very appreciative eyes.

---

"Sister!" Denna gasped as Cara drew her agiel up a smooth expanse of pale skin, leaving an angry red welt on Denna's otherwise porcelain skin.

Cara did not dispute the relationship this time. Denna's excited gasp of pain caused a thrill of arousal to course through Cara and she knew that they were sisters. They understood each other in a way that no one else could or, as a general rule, wanted to. They knew each other's needs and how to satisfy them.

They _were_ sisters, sisters of the agiel and sisters of pain.

"Does it hurt?" Cara breathed out, voice rough with desire as she mercilessly drew her agiel higher and higher up Denna's leg.

"Yes," Denna hissed, eyes rolling back in her head until nothing was visible in them but white. "Don't stop," she panted.

"Stop?" Cara repeated as she lowered her head to nuzzle at Denna's neck. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

She pressed a soft kiss to Denna's neck and then raked teeth along the alabaster skin, teasing for a moment before she sank her teeth into Denna's flesh.

She bit until she tasted blood and then she bathed her tongue over the wound, soothing it for a moment before she bit down on the abused flesh once again, drawing a sharp hiss and moan from Denna who rolled her hips into Cara's body, begging for more.

Cara wasn't about to take orders from Denna, silent or otherwise, but Denna's desires mirrored her own in this and Cara decided to give her sister what she wanted.

Smiling against Denna's marked skin Cara drew the agiel all the way up Denna's thigh and pressed the hard shaft against the damp curls at the apex of Denna's legs.

Denna screamed and jabbed her hips forward, digging her painted nails into the leather at Cara's back, a pained sob escaping from her even as she rolled her hips again, rubbing herself shamelessly against the length of Cara's agiel.

Denna's arousal coated the shaft and ran towards Cara's fingers, slicking them where they griped the handle. The pale blonde was dripping. She was gagging for Cara and every bit of pain she could bring her.

This pleased Cara greatly so much that she crushed her lips against Denna's and kissed her until she tasted blood again.

Strangled, animal noises were torn from Denna's lips and her hands gripped Cara's shoulders weakly, desperately trying to anchor herself as her legs began to shake and then started to give way.

Cara drew the agiel away from Denna's sex and kissed her again, then pushed her backwards towards the bed. She tasted salt as she kissed Denna savagely, and she moaned, the flavour of Denna's tears augmenting her passion.

Cara shoved Denna unceremoniously onto the mattress and climbed on top of her. She was loath to keep her agiel off of Denna's sex, but she wanted Denna conscious for what was about to happen and knew that if she continued to fuck the other blonde with the agiel that the pain and pleasure the it's magic produced would make Denna pass out.

Even a Mord'Sith could only take the kiss of the agiel for so long until it overwhelmed them and Cara had plans for the woman beneath her.

Cara placed the agiel down on the mattress within easy reach and then she grasped Denna's thighs and forcefully spread them.

Cara's lips parted attractively and then she unceremoniously sank three fingers deep into Denna's core.

Denna's eyes widened and she sucked in a deep breath. "More," she gasped. "Harder."

Cara lowered her head to Denna's generous bosom and ruthlessly sucked a hard, pink nipple into her mouth while complying with Denna's request and stabbing viciously into her again, this time adding a fourth finger.

Warm, slick, inner-muscles clenched powerfully around Cara's fingers and she moaned against Denna's breasts.

Impulsively, Cara bit down on the plump nipple in her lips and Denna cried out and arched into her.

Cara bit her again and Denna shrieked, one of her hands clawing at Cara while the other raked across the coarse material of the covers beneath her.

Denna's hand found Cara's agiel where it lay on the mattress and her body tensed as she grasped it tightly. Cara could feel the surge of magic through the press of their skin, and as vibrations of pain made their way into her she groaned and attacked Denna's breasts with more vigour.

"Kiss me," Denna gasped, barely able to form words at all as Cara's fingers, teeth, tongue and agiel drove her closer and closer towards breaking.

Cara shivered and felt herself clench, a trickle of juice escaping from between her legs. She allowed Denna's nipple to slip from between her lips. She didn't need to look up to know where the agiel was or to know what Denna wanted to do with it.

Cara flowed up Denna's body, her fingers pistoning in and out of Denna's sopping hole as she did. She braced her hand on the mattress and pushed up so that she was hovering above Denna, then she looked down, her eyes hooding as she saw her agiel positioned near Denna's mouth.

"Sister," Cara whispered reverently.

"Sister," Denna breathed out, gazing up into Cara's eyes. "Please," she rasped, knowing just how irresistible the submission would be to Cara.

Cara moaned and leaned down.

Denna brought the agiel between them.

Delicious pain tore through Cara's body as the magic burned through her making her body spasm. The tremor drove her fingers into Denna with unintentional force and a strangled cry erupted from Denna throat.

Fresh tears leaked from the corners of Denna's eyes as her hips arched up into Cara's hand one last time, burying Cara's fingers inside of her as deeply as they would go.

Her hand grasped Cara's arm, and then Denna clenched around Cara's fingers and came, hard.

---

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Cara's pleasantly aching and abused body slipped off of the bed.

"You could stay," Denna said conversationally as she fondled Cara's agiel, her eyes trained on the other woman as she moved methodically through the room picking up her clothes she had hastily discarded the night before.

She would not ever say it to Cara, but the time she had spent with her had made Denna acutely aware of how much she missed her sisters, her temple; her old life.

"I cannot," Cara replied though she glanced over at the bed and allowed her eyes to linger longingly on Denna's nude lounging form for a moment.

"That's right," Denna drawled as Cara began to buckle her belt. "You still have a master to obey."

"It is a Mord'Sith's duty to serve the Lord Rahl," Cara responded turning back to face Denna as she finished with her belt. "Despite the incredibly decadent way you've been living, you _are_ still Mord'Sith," Cara purred, her eyes lighting up as she remembered what Denna managed to take from her the night before and the wonderful torture that Denna had put her through as well. "Do your duty sister. Leave with me. Serve Lord Rahl."

Cara held out her hand for her agiel. Denna looked up into Cara's face pensively and leaned forward, placing it in her hand. Her fingers lingered on it for a moment however, not quite ready to give up the familiar and comforting burn.

"I'm my own master now," Denna finally breathed out, drawing her hand away from the agiel as the words fell from her lips.

"The master of a whore house," Cara scoffed.

"Yes, but it is _my _house," Denna replied tilting her chin up proudly as she met Cara's eyes. "Believe it or not, I have a great deal of affection and a sort of respect for Richard. But I'd die before I obey him."

Cara glanced over at Denna's aloof form and frowned.

The Mord'Sith were proud women, but there was a point when pride became a hindrance instead of an advantage. It had offended Cara's pride at first to have to depend on Lord Rahl, the Mother Confessor and the Wizard, but she knew that she would be dead were it not for them and she saw the wisdom in remaining with them.

They functioned more effectively together than they did apart. It was wise to be part of a unit instead on one's own.

She had a unit. She had purpose. She had duty.

Denna had nothing and was too proud to change her ways.

"That's too bad," Cara murmured turning away from Denna. "It would have been fun to have you at night ... or in the morning ... or the afternoon."

Denna smiled wolfishly at that and hummed speculatively in a way that made Cara wish she did not have to leave the room to meet Richard who was already surely working himself up into a tizzy over her tardiness.

"Well then, I suppose this is goodbye," Denna murmured, a touch of what sounded like genuine regret in her voice as she watched Cara fasten the last of her buckles.

Cara glanced over at Denna's lounging form. She was very prettily arranged, looking very much like one of the whores she had working for her, but there was a coiled tenseness to her muscles that betrayed her Mord'Sith training. Denna was ready to pounce at any moment no matter how relaxed she looked. She was a predator, cold and calculating, in a very pretty frame.

Cara smirked.

"I very much doubt it's for good," she drawled.

It was clear to her now that Richard was right about Denna and that whatever was going on involved her in some way. Denna was smart and shrewd and nothing like the sale of Whispers could be going on around her without her being at the very least aware of it, and most likely at the source of it.

Denna smiled and stretched luxuriously in response, her eyes never leaving Cara's as she did.

"It never is with us, is it Sister?" she asked.

Their eyes locked in the silence of the room and a moment of camaraderie passed between them.

"Never," Cara agreed. "Until we met again," she added, and then she turned her head sharply to the side and started towards the door.

"Until then," Denna replied.

Her voice was soft, but there was no gentleness or weakness in her response. Low as they were, her words were swathed in steel.

Cara's lips twitched up in a predatory smile as she opened the door. They would meet again, but she was sure that when they did it would not be nearly as pleasurable an experience as it had been this time.

Cara knew that the next time they met, at the end of it, Cara would be wearing Denna's agiel, or Denna would be wearing hers.

Cara pushed the door to the bedroom open and stalked out into the hallway without looking back, already anticipating the next time she would meet her sister of the agiel, of pain, and soon of blood.

**The End**


End file.
